


Defenders of the Universe

by rocketsandraccoons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Look idk what this is, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Possible Klance, also whatever you're expecting from this, au: gotg, idk yet, is probably not whats going to happen, kind of, like major plot twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketsandraccoons/pseuds/rocketsandraccoons
Summary: Before he could raise his hand to knock on the force field, he heard yelling. The sudden realisation that he should not be there flooded through him.I've chosen you, Blue Paladin.





	Defenders of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Should I have started this while I still have so many WIPs?  
> Probably not.  
> Do I care?  
> A little.  
> Should I have started this right before I move?  
> Probably not.  
> Do I care?  
> No.  
> Also I haven't seen Season 6 yet due to moving and stuff, so just thought I should mention that. However, I should mention that I've seen enough spoilers to have casually included something from season six. But other than that, I don't know what tf this is. Please enjoy.  
> This first chapter is short, I know

 

The job had supposed to have been _collect the Orb_. And that was what he was going to do. He had no idea what the Orb was or why it was important, but Rolo said he had to collect it so that was what he was going to do.

He just hadn't expected the...

 _complications_.

The glowing runes on the cave walls probably should have been a massive give away that there was something weird going on. But he had experienced enough weird that he had just assumed it was normal for around those parts. When he spotted the Orb, any minor trace of 'this place is weird' left his mind. Until he stepped on what he had initially thought was a booby-trap.

Nothing about falling down the tunnel was comfortable. It was far from an experience he ever wanted to go through again.

But when he landed, he suddenly felt as if someone was staring at him. When his eyes locked onto the massive blue force field, a sense of peace flowed through him and all thoughts of the Orb left his mind.

He probably should have left, but there was a sudden energy under his skin that encouraged him forward. Before he could raise his hand to knock on the force field, he heard yelling. The sudden realisation that he should not be there flooded through him.

The moment he heard the first blaster go off, he was _gone_.

All thoughts of grabbing the Orb slid from his mind, especially when he was certain he had heard a voice whisper in the back of his mind.

 _I've chosen you, Blue Paladin_.

* * *

“ _Yorak_.”

Part of him wanted to flinch. The name had never felt right for him – the name his mother had wanted to give him, but his father had argued against. According to his father the name Yorak would be too noticeably different on his home world – not that he remembered much of his Father's home world.

He didn't remember much of his mothers home world either.

When Sendak wanted to know his name, it was far easier to say Yorak than _Keith_. Keith was so noticeably different to the Galra, and it was easier to protect his father and his fathers home world by pretending he didn't know them. To remove that part of his identity.

It didn't stop him from chanting his own name in his head before bed every night. Reminding himself that he was Keith Kogane half-Galran and half-Terran. Not Yorak, son of Sendak, assassin of the Black Order.

“My men have found the Blue Lion.” Zarkon stood before him, lips pulled into a frown. “They cannot access it due to the Lion having already chosen a Paladin. They tracked the man off world but lost the ship. I would have sent your brother, but he is- _unavailable_.”

 _Being tortured_. Keith thought bitterly to himself.

Nothing about the Galran Empire was pleasant, and Keith had been biding his time. Taking down an empire would never be easy – killing Zarkon and destroying Sendak would be difficult as hell, but if one of the Lions had been found...

For so long the Empire had been hunting for the Lions of Voltron.

“You want me to kill the Paladin?”

“No. I want you to bring him to me. Do you know how rare it is for a Lion to choose a Paladin? There is no guarantee that any one of our men would be chosen by the Lion to pilot her. The Paladin must join us.”

The words _I'm not a bounty hunter_ were on the tip of his tongue, but he was careful not to say a word. His anger had gotten him into plenty of trouble over the years, and a mission like this was once in a _lifetime_.

An opportunity to go after a Paladin of Voltron before Zarkon got his hands on them was not an opportunity he was ever going to get again.

“I will leave as soon as possible then.”

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really just fucking about with this and I'm not sticking to all the canon aspects. I'm just making stuff up as I go along.


End file.
